The present invention relates to pyridine and pyridine N-oxide derivatives of diaryl methyl piperidines or piperazines and to pharmaceutical compositions and methods of using such compounds.
European Patent Application No. 0 113 226 discloses benzhydrylpiperazine derivatives of the formula: ##STR1## wherein
A is lower alkylene,
Z is benzhydryl optionally substituted with halogen, and
R.sup.1 is amino, aryl, pyridyl, acyl or acylamino, in which the aryl group and pyridyl group are substituted with nitro, amino or acylamino, provided that Z is benzhydryl substituted with halogen, when R.sup.1 is amino, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. These compounds are said to possess anti-allergic activities. Other similar piperazine compounds are disclosed in South African published Patent Application Nos. 864522 and 864458 and in European Patent Application No. 0 283 310.